As the use of portable liquid cosmetic compositions and cosmetic composition applicators increases, convenient-to-use applicators are sought for. The existing portable container-type applicators are disadvantageous in that cosmetic effect decreases with time because the elasticity and pleasantness of the applicator decrease.
In a pact-type container that can hold a cosmetic composition conveniently, thinly processed sponge is provided to allow for easy application or fixing of makeup. The cosmetic composition applicator provided in the container is contaminated by oils, moisture, sebum and dusts during use and is often kept for a long time inside the container. In particular, the compatibility between a low-viscosity cosmetic composition and the applicator affects the life span of the cosmetic composition applicator.
In general, a cosmetic composition applicator may be composed of an application layer formed of a foam having fine pores for providing suitable cosmetic effect, an elastic layer formed of a foam for allowing for good application and adhesion of makeup and a cover layer for preventing contamination of hands. The foam may be a porous foam and may be in various types depending on degree of foaming, method of foaming, etc. The foam may be divided into one suitable for application and one suitable as a support. The foam absorbs contents. In particular, liquid contents of low viscosity are absorbed well. The cosmetic composition applicator including the elastic layer has good elasticity and provides pleasant feeling initially. However, the elasticity decreases as the foam gradually absorbs contents and, as a result, the pleasant feeling may also decrease. As the foam of the elastic layer, ester-based polyurethane is used primarily. However, the ester-based polyurethane is susceptible to moisture. Although ether-based polyurethane is resistant to moisture, it has the problem that sealing by thermal processing is impossible.